Muggle Studies
by Asuka Rae
Summary: Edward is being sent on a year long research mission by the Colonel in the country of England, Ed is forced to move into number 5 Privet Drive, What happens when Edward meets the famous Harry Potter? Will the two be friends of enemy's? How will this encounter affect Edwards Mission, and what will the Order do about this new young man?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is a brand new fanfiction I decided to write! I hope you guys like it, I've got to give credit to this great person for helping me with this she basically Beta'd it for me, Her name is Literature Works, she's like twice as good as me, it's crazy! I know I should be working on my other fanfiction but I felt really inspired to write this one so I decided to write it! I hope you like how long I made it.**

**Enjoy!**

**_bold and italics- German_  
**

**Bold- transition**

_Italics- dreams_

* * *

**CENTRAL HQ **

Edward sat in Mustang's office fingering the mission files that were splayed out on his desk.

He couldn't believe that the Colonel was sending him on yet another mission after what a failure the last one turned out. It was almost like he wanted to keep him out of the office just to get him out of the way, that bastard.

Now he was trying to put him on this year long mission in a different country. If this wasn't an attempt to get him out of the office then he didn't know what was. All he did was research alchemy, it was his sole purpose of joining the military.

His interests in Xingese Alchemy were peaked but he had no clue what this country called England had in store for him. However, if it had Nicholas Flamel there, it had to be good.

Edward sighed and looked at the mission file, He didn't know how he was going to do this without Al, he was the one who keep him on track, he was his inspiration.

"Ok, I'll do the mission but we have a problem, I don't speak English, I only speak Amestrian, how am I going to learn English so quickly? I may be a genius in Alchemy but I suck at translation" Edward told Mustang

"Don't worry, I don't expect you to learn English so quickly, so I made preparations, you will be living in an apartment for the first 3 weeks in London there you will study English, then we have a house bought out for you in a small neighborhood where you won't attract any attention." Mustang told Edward

Edward stared at him astonished at how much he had already prepared. Truth he was a prick! He hated him SO much it was sickening and annoying as Hell.

"I'll make sure to Hawkeye looks after Al while you're gone on this mission, since Al would attract too much attention being a suit of armor he would stand out in a crowd." Mustang told Edward

Edward sighed "What am I going to do about my Automail? How am I going to hide it? It's kind of hard to hide considering I have and Arm and a Leg of automail." Edward said concerned about his cover being blown.

"Don't worry as long as you don't wear anything like shorts of tee shirts out in public you should be fine, London is a very loud place no one will notice" Mustang told Edward.

Suddenly Hawkeye walked in, "Sir. We need conformation on whether Edward is taking the mission or not" She said.

"Edward is taking the mission, inform the President about Fullmetal" Mustang told her

Hawkeye walked out of the room content with her superiors answer. Mustang looked at Edward and smirked. Edward scowled.

"Now Fullmetal we must do something about your wardrobe, your red coat will stand out WAY too much, so I took the liberty of going out and buying you common clothes in London so you will blend in, if anyone asks your accent is German and you're from a city called Munich, Germany." Mustang told Edward

Edward groaned, "Can I keep my watch on me still? Also what is my back-story since you're so prepared" Edward asked Mustang

"Yes, you may keep your watch on you, and your back story is you're from Germany, your parents passed away in a car crash when you were little along with your brother, and you were raised by your family friends the Rockbells until you were 15 when you started traveling on your own." Mustang told Edward.

Edward smiled that was such a perfect story. It was so easy to remember, and made perfect sense for a teen his age to be traveling Edward was 18 years old.

"So what does my new wardrobe look like?" Edward asked Mustang

Mustang smiled, "You'll see we already packed up your suitcase with everything you need, along with stationary to write Al you will have to send me updates on your research, we have you planed to catch a Train to London tomorrow at 5:30 sharp, don't be late." Mustang told Edward.

Edward saluted him and walked out of the office, in the hallway sitting down on the floor leaning against the wall was Al, Edward closed the large double doors.

"How did it go with the Colonel Nii-san? You look discouraged" Al said

Edward sighed "I have to go on a one year mission to a country called England and research in a city called London, and Mustang told me you couldn't come with me because you would attract too much attention" Edward told Al

Al looked sad, if an armor could look sad. They walked down the hallway passing other soldiers who stared at Al, and Edward sent glares at every person who stared at him and they kept walking.

"Ed, I'll be fine, so don't worry ok? You just focus on your research in this country called England." Al said

They had just exited HQ, and were walking down the cobblestone gray path, the sky was a deep gray and Edwards ports were killing him, it was going to rain soon, but they just kept walking towards the military dorms.

They entered the tall cream building when it started to poor out. The two walked up the pale brown stairs to their dorm door, number 145 the door was a deep red color and the knob was a worn down bronze.

Edward put his key into the door knob and turned the key, the smell of oil and paper filled the room, there were two beds, one was a deep blue color and the other was a gray color. There was couch in the middle of the room it was a deep green color with a dark brown coffee table and a cream rug under the couch and table.

Edward saw his suitcase on the couch and his outfit for tomorrow, he could already tell he won't like his new style in London, Ed sighed and threw off his red coat and black jacket, and he collapsed on his bed and just laid there messaging his ports.

"Edward just try to get some sleep, it's 9:00 Ed, you have a long day tomorrow" Al told Ed concerned.

Edward looked at Al sadness in his eyes. He sighed and striped down into a blue pair of boxers and a white tank top, he got under his covers and just laid there for a while listening to the rain watching the window as the water dripped down it in a combination of small rivers as his ports ached.

He looked up and closed his eyes trying to get some shut eye for his day tomorrow. He had a feeling it was going to be hard without Al.

**NEXT MORNING**

Edward was dressed in the outfit the Colonel had set out for him, He was dressed in a white dress shirt with black trousers on and brown loafers, along with a Brown trench coat.

Ed stood at the door staring out, "Ed it's ok, I'll try to visit you when I can the Colonel gave me your address in London, you're on a place called Privet Drive number 5, so you know I know where to go so quit worrying.

Edward sighed and walked out of their room and down the dark gloomy hallway, the snores of sleeping soldiers filled the air. Each step Ed took was one farther from his brother and friends.

They saw that Mustang had a car waiting for Ed outside of his dorm building, Hawkeye was the driver and she was all dressed in a disguise but you could tell it was her.

First Al got into the car and sat quietly across the other seat in the car as his armor clanked.

Then, Edward got in the dark gray car first to see that Winry was in the car, Winry looked at Ed with a sad smile on her face.

She knew.

They must have told Winry that he was going on this mission, Edward sat next to her and the moment he did she leaned against him, her head on his shoulder she said, "I heard your going on a yearlong mission in a country called England, So I took the liberty of preparing a little case for tune ups since I won't see you for a while, not like much has changed" She chuckled sadly.

Edward smiled sadly, "Don't worry I'll try to write you when I can ok?" Edward told Winry

Al was sitting across the two on the deep blue seats staring out the window watching the deep orange and pink sunrise over the city building and shops, very few people were out and about, only shop owners just waking up and soldiers heading to HQ.

"Al, how are you doing?" Edward asked him seeing he was staring off into the distance.

Al looked at Ed and said "No I'm fine, I plan to research in the libraries here and spend some time back with Winry."

Then the car came to a stop, they were outside the train station, they all exited the car and walked up the cream stairs to the large platform, they saw all of Mustangs subordinates waiting there to see Ed off.

Ed smiled sadly, when he heard, "THE TRAIN HEADED FOR LONDON,ENGLAND IS NOW BOARDING!" the conductor shouted

Edward hugged Winry, and said goodbye to Al, as he boarded the train, Edward sat in a seat by the window and saluted everyone as waved goodbye as the train started to move.

Edward sat there as the train moved watching the scenery pass by, Trees turned into fields, fields to rivers, rivers to lakes, and soon houses appeared small houses with farm houses, and soon larger buildings and more people, soon Ed was in a city, it was already 5:45 at night, and Edward still had a long way to London it was a 2 day trip on the train.

Edward decided to get some shut eye on the uncomfortable seat of the train the deep red color and the blue rug bellow he was all along in his seat so he laid down with his luggage across from him and slept.

_you must pay a toll for seeing what you have my young Alchemist, no one see's the truth without paying a heavy toll._

_"What? What do you mean toll?" Edward asked_

_please don't tell me you didn't know my young alchemist everyone must pay the toll_

_suddenly Edwards leg started to decompose as he stood, and he let out a bloodcurdling scream and the white figure known as truth laughed_

_suddenly Ed was back in his house screaming out in pain and agony _

_"Al... Al... Alphonse!" Edward yelled seeing Al was no longer there_

_"No this wasn't how it was supposed to happen!" Ed yelled clutching his leg_

_"Mom? Is that you?" Ed asked seeing the creature in the center of the circle_

_The creature was a mishmash of organs and blood everywhere it reached out to him and groaned as hit reached out then its arm snapped and blood poured out and the arm fell to the ground _

_Edward screamed and threw up on the ground._

_Edward crawled over to the suit of armor his father kept in his lab and knocked it over. he took his finger and blood and drew a seal in the armor the drew the same seal on himself, on his arms leg, and hear and said,_

_"My arms, my other leg, my heart take them all you can have them, but give my brother back, HE'S THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT!" He screamed and clapped his hands_

Edward shot up in a cold sweat from his nightmare. It was 9:30 in the morning and the scenery outside was large buildings with strange language written on signs passing by.

He sat up and laid against the window reading his English dictionary and started reading it to learn the language.

Suddenly the train came to a stop "WELCOME TO LONDON, ENGLAND! PLEASE EXIT FROM THE NEAREST DOOR." the station master called out.

Edward grabbed his things and headed out the metal door towards the exit of the station, He saw a station master and asked,

**"Entschuldigen Sie mich? können Sie mir sagen, wie man ein Taxi zu bekommen?"**

"Um.. are you German? I can't tell what you're saying" The station master said

Edward realized he couldn't understand him and pulled out his dictionary and wrote down what he said

**_Excuse me? Can you tell me how to get a Taxi? _**

The director immediately understood and said, "Just wait out there and wave your hand one should stop for you tell him where you want to go."

Edward said **_"Danke" _**and walked out towards the street.

He waved his hand and a car stopped next to him he took his luggage put it in the car and hoped in.

"Hello young man, where would you like to go?" The cab driver asked

**_"Um sprechen Sie Deutsch durch Zufall?" _**Edward asked

the driver laughed, "Yes boy I do speak German now tell me why's a young German boy like yourself in London?"

Edward smiled and said **_"Nun, ich bin hier für einige der Forschung auf einem Wissenschafts Ich bin spezialisiert auf" _**

The driver smiled and said "Well that's great for you, now where can I take a nice Young man like you?"

Edward smiled and said, **_"Ich bin zur Wohnung Nummer 3 auf Stephens Straße gehen" _**

The driver started to dive down the street they passed all kinds of stores with Candy, and other things the red brick sidewalks passed by fast the sidewalks were crowded with people bustling in and out of buildings.

The driver stops in front of a deep gray building with a sea green door, the building is labeled "Stephens Apartments"

"Here we are young man, oh, and don't worry about the cost think of it as a friendly gesture to a fellow country man. Take my card call me when you like, my name is Ambros. Call me when you like" Ambros said.

**_"Danke" _**Edward said taking his card and exiting the car.

Edward entered the building and was assaulted with the smell of fresh cut wood, He looked around and saw the building was very cozy, the lobby was a light blue color with family pictures hung up on the walls, the ground was a cream rug, and there was a couch on the left side of the room, it was a tan color with two deep blue pillows on it.

There was a mahogany coffee table in front of the couch, on it was a vase with white roses on it, and a pile of books on the right. There was a small table to the right of the couch with a small glass lamp with a white shade on it.

On the right was a check in desk it was a deep brown color on top was a bell, bellow was a laptop, and a man in his 20's sitting there was a picture of him and a young lady also in her 20's and paperwork, on the wall behind the desk was line of keys to all the vacant apartments.

the young man looked up to see Edward standing there, "Oh! You must be the new guy moving in! Let me get you your key!" The man said

Edward stood there stunned at how quickly the guy had adapted to him, he handed Edwrad the key and put a clipboard out and said, "sign here and your good to go"

Edward signed the paper and headed up the stairs towards his apartment. The stairs creaked under his weight. he reached his apartment.

It had a deep blue door and silver knob with wear and tear on it, Edward put the bronze key in the lock and opened the door.

The apartment was three rooms one was the bathroom, it was colored blue with white tiles on the floor and the sink was a black granite and silver sink, with a single oval mirror that opens and revels a cabinet to put toothpaste and pills. There was only a shower and toilet then a side bar to put a towel on and a rug beside the shower for when you come out.

The other room was a small kitchen with a counter a fridge and freezer with a stove, microwave, and oven, there were light brown cabinets while the kitchen was a light blue color, and one sink with some knifes next to it and under the sink were some pots and pans, and a bowl on the counter that had some red apples in it.

the last room was Ed's bedroom it was a red color with a black bed in the corner with a bedside table with a white lamp on it and a drawer in the table then a dresser at the end of the room with four shelves one for underwear, one for shirts, one for pants, and the last one is for anything you want, there's a small closet for jackets in the room too with a small desk and a book shelf.

Edward collapsed on the bed and sighed "So this is my home for the next three weeks here in London while I try to learn English" Edward said to himself.

He got up and unpacked, he then sat at the black desk and pulled out all his books he had on English he needed to learn the language and fast, so he started by translating simple words like Thank you, and Hello.

Soon after a few days he could write a full paragraph in English, and could have small conversations with the doorman down stairs, he finally met his neighbor it was a young girl around his age and she was very sweet, just like Al.

Edward hoped he could write and see them sooner than the year he was planed and hoped his mission only lasted a year, and that he wouldn't get involved in anything stupid that didn't involve him.

* * *

**Ok guys! thanks soo much for reading! I really hoped you like it! I tried really hard to make it good and pleasing! I'm already working on chapter 2 so don't worry I don't know when it will come out though!**

**Comment, Review, Flame, I dont' care as long as you do something!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Guys I can't believe how popular this got, and so quickly, It makes me feel great that people are liking my story! I hope you guys enjoy chapter 2! I'm sorry if I don't update as quickly as you would like me too, but It takes me a while to go through the writing process But It's worth it, defiantly worth it for you guys :)**

_**German**_

**Enjoy**

* * *

Harry groaned as he woke up, he heard the sound of a truck, a small truck, and voices one sounded young the other sounded older. Harry looked at his clock it was 9:30 a.m. Harry groaned again.

No one should be up this early! he thought, suddenly there was a banging on his already fragile door,

"WAKE UP! I NEED YOU TO GO OVER TO THE NEW NEIGHBORS AND GIVE THEM A CAKE I MADE AND DO NOT FREAK THEM OUT YOU FREAK!" Harrys' Aunt Petunia yelled at him.

Harry got out of his twin bed, and grabbed his glasses of his bedside table, with a picture of his parents, him and his friends Hermione and Ron, and his wand was on the table.

Harry has a tall cabinet for a closet which held his only jacket, and school robs. He had a small dresser in the right corner of his dark gray room.

Next to the dresser was Harrys' trunk, The golden trimming and red color, with the Gryffindor sign on it.

Harry opened his curtains on his windows. The sun shined through into the dark room. Harry changed into a red plaid shirt and jeans, he walked over to a small desk he had with school books and a photo album on it was Hedwig's cage, Harry opened the window and let him out to fly around a little.

Harry heard stomping up the stairs, "I'm coming Aunt Petunia!" Harry yelled putting on his sneakers and opening his black painted chipped door.

As Harry started to walk downstairs Dudley shoved him out of the way and into the wall running down the stairs and screaming, "MUMMY! I'M GOING OUT WITH MY FRIENDS DON'T BOTHER ME!"

Harry scowled as he continued to walk down the stairs toward his over grown huge Uncle and thin as a stick aunt, who was holding a box that most likely had the cake in it.

His uncle walked up to him and said, "Now you listen to me boy! Do not screw this up for our family we don't want this new guy thinking we're freaks like you! So just give them the cake, and invite them over for dinner this Sunday!"

Harry sighed and took the cake and the letter and walked out of the Deep brown door and across the street where everything was now quiet again, it had taken him a solid 30 minutes to get up.

He walked across the street onto the neighbors cobble stone path, the guy has a silver car parked in his driveway instead on the garage he has, Harry took note of that.

Harry examined the house, it was a light brown color with dark brown trimming but the door was what stood out the most, the door was a deep red color making it stand out among the dull building exterior.

The walk way was cobblestone as well. The stones crunched under Harry's shoes and he walks towards the door, on the ground in front of the door it says, **_willkommen _**

Harry assumed it said welcome just in a different language meaning his new neighbor was a foreigner.

He rang the small doorbell on the right of the door, but no one answered, he rang it again and heard **_"_** **_Lassen Sie einfach, was es an der Tür und ich werde Sie es später versuche ich zu schlafen, so gehen Sie weg!" _**

Harry assumed he didn't want to be bothered so he yelled, "Um, My aunt wanted to say welcome to the neighborhood by baking you a cake, I'll just leave it out here with the letter, Have a nice day!"

Harry walked back to the house and inside. Only to be shoved back outside and onto the concrete entrance way by Dudley.

"Mum said you had to be out of the house today while she cleans! She needs a freak like you out of here now leave!" He yelled shoving him out of the way as he walked away towards town.

Harry walked the same way, he stopped at a small cafe he goes to sometimes, called "Magnolia's Key", the owner, Clara Magnolia loves Harry like a son, and when his aunt kicks him out of the house she'll help him out with breakfast and other things.

Harry opened the door and said, "Hey Clara, are you open yet?"

A young lady in her mid 30's walked out of the kitchen, she has light blond hair dyed a fuchsia pink on the ends of it, she has chocolate brown eyes.

She had on a black tank top with a orange thin sweater on, and a white stained apron on over it. Her long bleached jeans had chocolate smeared on them, and she had black high-tops on. He hair was pulled back in a messy bun with a pink bandanna in.

"Harry! Honey! Your aunt kick you out again for the day? I'm not open yet but take a seat at the coffee bar, I'll get you some Hot Coco, and a small cinnamon bun." Clara said smiling seeing Harry standing in the doorway.

Clara's cafe was a small one. The coffee bar was right by the kitchen window that showed where Clara cooked, there was a gap between the windowed wall and bar so a employee could stand behind it serving the customers.

The bar has a gray granite counter with small box's of sugar for unsweetened tea Clara serves. the bottom of it is a deep brown color and the floor is old fashion wood worn down.

The stools are a deep brown as well and the cushions are a dark blue color, and there are four of them at the bar.

There are only four tables in the cafe because it's so small they're all black wood tables with red roses in the middle of the table. each table only has two chairs the same at each table, the chairs are also black but with sea green cushions.

The walls are a light blue color, with green Scroll patterns on the wall, to the right is a menu on a chalk board hand written every morning, and to the left is a wall full of family pictures.

Harry loves Clara's cafe because it make him feel like he's back with his friends at Hogwarts sneaking around Hogsmade late in the winter time drinking warm butter beer and eating chocolate frogs.

Clara came out of the kitchen smiling with a blue mug and a small Cinnamon bun with frosting lightly dripped on it.

She set it in front of Harry, "Eat up Hun! I made it specially for you" She said walking behind the counter and unlocking a little cabinet hidden behind it and unlocking the safe.

She pulled out her money box with the weeks profits in it so far. "Business has been slow lately Harry. I don't know how much longer I can keep the business running." Clara said with a sad smile on her face while she set the tables up.

Harry looked at Clara surprised. "What do you mean?" Harry asked her concerned.

"My Cafe hasn't been doing the greatest I think it's because it's such a small compartment for a cafe and I don't have the means to hire anyone and compensate them." Clara told him placing plates on the tables with blue napkins folded on top.

"I only get my regulars, no one new ever comes in here anymore Harry the new cafe downtown called Aurora Lights is ruining my business, I'm going to have to close down soon if this keeps up" Clara told him.

"But, you have the best coffee in town! No one can beat you! Where will I go when I'm bored and want someone pleasant to talk to. Someone who won't scream at me for living" Harry told Clara.

Clara sighed and said, "Harry I know you have a very rocky relationship with your aunt and uncle, but when I'm no longer here you're going to have to find someone else to confide in."

Harry sighed and laid his head down on the counter and looked out the window it had started to rain outside.

"Come on Harry don't look so sad, I'm sure there's someone you can make friends with, you go to school right? So what about school friends?" Clara asked

Harry looked at her, "My friends live all over the country, one lives on a farm like area, the other lives in a very busy city, and I don't really know where my other friends live, I go to a boarding school remember Clara so I could never really know, 2 months of summer and I do absolutely nothing." Harry said

Suddenly Edward walked in and sighed, "Are you open?" He asked Clara

"Oh yes! My name is Clara I own this Cafe, what can I get you?" Clara asked.

"Well it's nice to meet you Clara, I'm Edward, and can I get a hot cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin?" Edward asked sitting next to Harry messaging his ports.

Harry saw Edward messaging his ports, "What's wrong?" he asked confused

Edward looked at him shocked that he noticed and said, "I have some old scars that ach when it rains like this" He said

Harry looked at him confused, Scars? Who has scars at his age? He only looks 16.

Edward continued to messages his ports, the rain had gotten really bad so the aching in his ports had only gotten worse, he hoped the Coffee would help ease the pain.

Clara came out of the kitchen carrying a coffee mug that said, "Worlds number 1 Baker", and a blueberry muffin steaming hot.

Edward looked at them in glee and said, "why thank you very much for this amazing looking breakfast."

Harry watched as Edward devoured the muffin and slowly started to drink his hot coffee.

"So why's a guy like you here in a place like this, my cafe is old and rundown plus there's a much better place farther in town." Clara asked Ed.

Edward smiled at her and said, "Some places no matter how small or rundown will always be better than the big names."

Harry looked at him surprised, he had never meet someone so honest and true other than his closest friends, and Godfather.

Edward continued to sip his coffee when he saw Harry staring at him, "Is something wrong kid?" He asked.

Harry realized he looked really creepy, and stopped staring at him, "Sorry, but aren't you like my age? I'm only 16 you look 16 too"

Edward looked pissed, "Ok, I'll forgive you for getting my age wrong because I just meet you and you seem like a great kid, but I'm 18 years old not 16." Edward told him

Harry looked at him surprised at this, this kid was 18 years old? That's crazy.

"So are you new in town?" Harry asked Edward.

"Yeah I am actually, I just moved into my house, hey maybe we could hang out sometime you seem like a great person, my address is number 5 Privet Drive, the house is messy but if you want to help me move in that would be great." Edward said to harry smiling.

Harry looked at him shocked, "Your the new neighbor? I was the kid who came to your door this morning my aunt yelled at me to give you that chocolate cake and the invitation." Harry told him

Edward looked at him surprised, "Your aunt is the **_dummkopf_** who sent you over, oh and I trashed the cake I hate chocolate cake it's disgusting." Edward said

Harry laughed, "That is perfect! My names Harry by the way, Harry Potter" Harry said

"I'm Edward, Edward Elric" Ed replied shaking Harrys hand

"Hey you want to come over to my place sometime? I could use some help moving too, mostly books but I have some other things." Edward asked Harry.

"Oh! You like books? So do you like a concept like magic in a book?" Harry asked wondering if this kid was a wizard but trying not to sound crazy.

Edward laughed, "Sorry but I don't believe in magic, I, personally, don't think it exists." Edward told Harry

"I mainly read about Alchemy, and science based concepts, that's what I major in anyway." Edward told Harry.

Harry looked at him, "But isn't Alchemy magic based?" Harry asked

Edward looked at him and said, "No, alchemy is a science based on the principle of equivalent exchange."

Harry looked at him confused, and decided not to push any farther on the subject and said, "I would love to help you move into your house."

Edward smiled, "Thanks! I really could use the help." Edward said.

Edward got up and grabbed his coat, he then proceeded to put a very large tip in Clara's tip jar.

"DEAR GOD! I CAN'T EXCEPT THIS!" Clara said seeing how large Edwards tip was.

"Don't worry, you'll make a better use of it than I would, besides I want to see this place become as big as it can be, so do that for me ok?" Edward said smiling as he left

"Oh, and Harry, come over to my house today at around 12:30 we can have lunch at my house" Edward said smiling as he left the cafe

"That is one weird kid." Clara said as they watched him leave

"I'm with you there." Harry said confused about Edward.

**TIME SKIP**

The doorbell to Edwards house rang, "**_Einen Augenblick" _**Edward said running to the door.

Harry smiled as Ed opened the door, "Hey Ed! You ready to head into town! I have our day planned out, it may be the hottest day of the summer but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves."

Edward smiled, ever since the dinner incident Edward was no longer welcome in the Dursly house hold.

Let's just say there was whip cream involved and Petunia ended up with pie in her face and other places, it all started with the milk and Dudley insulting Ed about his height which Harry had learned not to joke about, and the two had become great friends.

Edward locked his bright red door behind him and said, **_"Lass uns gehen" _**

Harry sighed, "Edward you know I can't speak German!"

Edward smiled, "I know but I love messing with you!" Edward said.

They headed out of the neighborhood and into town. First Harry requested they visit Clara, ever since Ed's generous tip her business had been doing much better, she had gotten more tables and could rent a bigger place for her store not much had changed except for the fact it was a bigger cafe and had some employees.

They then headed to Edwards favorite store, the book store, Harry literally had to drag Ed out of there several times, because Ed would blow all his money on just books instead of his food, which caused Ed to starve which would worry poor Harry considering the fact the two were close friends.

Edward had to go to his book store. Its name was Noah's Arc, the outside was a deep gray yet the inside was bright as hell, the bookshelves were painted gold with black flowers painted on the sides, the ground was a navy blue rug and there was a counter at the front by the two windows.

The desk is a deep brown color with a small grey cash register with stickers on it from many of the neighboring countries, because the owner had been everywhere, His name is Dark Phantom, and one thing that can be said is he is really crazy.

He has spiky dark brown hair and deep sea green eyes that almost pierce into a person's soul, it's really creepy how strange he is. Edward likes that about him but Harry could live without the creepy feeling whenever he walks into the building.

Ed runs towards the Alchemy section with a tired Harry following behind, Harry had a bunch of bags in his hand, god whenever Harry went out with Ed it felt like he was taking a girl shopping they bought so much stuff.

Harry put all the bags down and sat next to Ed as he read the book he had just pulled from the shelf.

"Hey Ed! If you want that one take it! It's on me this time you've been one of my best customers ever just take it!" Dark said walking over to us.

Dark had on a navy blue and white striped tee shirt, and a pair of light blue jeans with red basketball sneakers on, and a pure white lab coat, along with his black glasses.

He was covered in dust, "What happened this time Dark?" Harry asked him.

Dark chuckled and said, "I was in my attic this morning and found a box of Alchemy books, it's strange I was never into alchemy, they must be from the own before me."

Ed looked up from his books, "What? Can I have those books?" Edward said franticly

Dark looked at Ed strangely, "I suppose I don't know how much good they'll do you but if you're so bent to having them, I'll go see if I can find them again." Dark said walking away towards his stairs

Ed sat there anxious to see what the books had in store for him, it was over many weeks that Harry realized Ed was an Alchemy freak, he lived and breathed for the science, it was strange but intriguing.

I guess you could say he was like Harry but Harry was a Magic freak. Harry could never tell Ed why he was so obsessed with the subject because he could no longer be his friend.

Dark walked down the stairs with a large brown box full of books, he placed it in front of Edward and said, "Here take it, I'll never read them no matter how much I think I will."

Edward took the box and said, "Thank you very much Dark! Harry you want to head home now?"

Harry jumped with glee, "YES WE CAN LEAVE!"

Edward looked at Dark and said, "Can you look after my things I'll be back tomorrow to get them"

Ed gestured to the one bag he had but it was big.

"Sure it would be my pleasure" Dark replied

Harry held the door open for Ed as the bell chimed Edward called out, **_"Ich danke Ihnen sehr"_**

Dark smiled and waved goodbye to them.

The two boys were walking past the playground when Harry got a chill, Dementors.

Harry instantly started to panic he couldn't face Dementors with Ed around.

"Hey Harry is it just me or did it just get really cold" Ed asked Harry

"Um Uh I have no idea what you're talking about." Harry replied

Ed looked at Harry seriously, "Harry you know exactly what's going on right now." Ed said

Harry looked at Ed, "I can't tell you anything but that you need to Run" Harry said.

* * *

**Thanks soo much guys for reading this time guys! Review, Favorite, Follow, and even flame if you want to As long as you do something! I'll start working on chapter 3 as fast as I cam**


End file.
